


You, Like Me

by an_aphorism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Clone Sex, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shirocest, Slight Size Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” Ryou says, “because I know you’d be lying.”“W—what?” Shiro swallows hard but he knows. They both know. Shiro has thought about it. Him. Them.
Relationships: Ryou/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	You, Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely by a prompt by @fan_tashia on twitter, "where everyone Shiro has ever slept with has always told him how massive his dick was but he doesn't think it's so impressive and just believes his partners have just exaggerated because he's attractive. One day, he's venting and Ryou offers to show him just how massive his dick is."
> 
> and requested by @minibattlehero!

If asked, Shiro would have said one of the weirdest things to happen to him, superseding even the knowledge of space aliens and sentient robot lions, was the day a ship crash-landed just outside the Garrison and out stepped a man with his face. Another Shiro. A clone.

Ryou, as he was now known, had fallen into the routine of post-war Garrison with ease. He had all of Shiro’s memories, he had all of Shiro’s tastes, and after he’d been cleared by an enormous battery of tests, he’d been allowed to work beside Shiro.

At first that had been… uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable because Ryou looked like Shiro and thought like Shiro. He was, in some capacity, Shiro. It made Shiro’s brain hurt to think about. Ryou was kind and helpful though, and with the exception of the end of the war, he knew all the things Shiro knew. Without thinking, Shiro began to defer to him when his own workload became too stressful. Shiro slowly but surely went from avoiding the man to seeking him out. In less than a month Shiro had gone from thinking of him as _The Evil Clone_ to something akin to a friend. One that just happened to look very similar to Shiro.

But none of that was the absolute weirdest thing. That honor went to a night two months into Ryou living on Earth when they were walking back to their apartments, laughing about the new cadets who had gawked at Acxa while she kicked their asses in training. It was a late night after a long week, and Shiro was feeling softened by exhaustion, and a little fuzzy from Ryou’s razor-sharp humor that knew just how to tickle him.

Which is maybe why Shiro didn’t see it coming.

Suddenly there is a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and Ryou is stopping him just beside his own door and pressing Shiro against the wall. A hand against Shiro’s head boxes him in. Ryou fills his entire vision. He watches those too familiar eyes flicker down to Shiro’s mouth.

Everything stops. Shiro’s belly swoops, and a blistering hot flush rushes across his body.

“Ryou…?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” Ryou says, “because I know you’d be lying.”

“W—what?” Shiro swallows hard but he knows. They both know. Shiro has thought about it. Him. Them.

The bedroom door opens and then they’re inside, then they’re in the bedroom. Shiro’s heart is battering hard in his chest.

“Wait,” he gets out just as Ryou’s hands get to the button on his uniform pants. Ryou’s eyes climb back up to his and it’s… intimate in the darkened room.

“You’re such a romantic,” Ryou says, and then one of those hands is sliding up to cup the side of Shiro’s head and pull him in.

He kisses Shiro soft, just the barest of touches, and then again. His fingers curl around behind Shiro’s ear and pet _exactly_ how he likes it. Shiro gasps and the next kiss is deeper, a licking curl of heat. This time when Ryou’s other hand flicks at the button to his pants, Shiro lets him.

“We shouldn’t,” Shiro says anyway, even as he stays close for the next kiss, even as his own hands settle on Ryou’s waist and creep toward the button.

“No one has to know,” Ryou says, kissing his way to Shiro’s neck, that devilish hand still caressing behind Shiro’s ear.

Shiro’s hands work on the button and then the zipper, and their bodies part just to tug off the clothing. Shiro can’t help but watch Ryou become undressed before him, the mirror image of Shiro’s own body, but with a few less scars. It’s weird to think, _he’s hot,_ when the body is Shiro’s too.

But then Shiro is being pushed down onto the bed and Ryou is crawling over him. There’s no time to think about anything then. The next kiss is all tongue, and it makes Shiro’s body practically curl up in desire.

“I want to fuck you,” Ryou says when they part.

Shiro blinks at him, more than a little dazed. “I’ve never—“

“I know. That’s why I want to. Trust me, I can make it good for you.”

Shiro feels like maybe he should be fighting more, raising more of a complaint, but Ryou’s _right._ Shiro’s always been the top in his bedroom activities, and from the feedback he’s gotten he is a good top, but he’s always wondered…

He’s really always wondered if the cheeky and flattering comments about his _massive cock_ were anything more than just throwaway pillow talk.

“Next time you can do me,” Ryou says, “Now lets see how predictable you really are.” He pushes up and reaches for the bedside table and inside he does indeed find the lube. The smirk he gives Shiro has Shiro blushing hot and looking away.

“Like anyone would keep it anywhere else," Shiro snarks defensively.

“Better watch that mouth Shirogane, before I fill it,” Ryou shoots back.

Shiro gapes at that, at how strangely filthy that idea is. Shiro has no reason for feeling that way considering he’s already agreed to let Ryou fuck him, but the thought of having the man thrusting into Shiro’s mouth, coming across his tongue is infinitely dirtier for some reason. Ryou, when he meets Shiro’s eyes, looks just as affected. The lube cap clicks open.

“Like I said, next time.”

Without being asked, Shiro widens his legs as Ryou scoots down to get between them. “Fuck,” Shiro hisses at the image, at his own face just inches from a very hard cock.

“You ready?” Ryou pours the lube across his fingers and wiggles them at Shiro. Shiro can only nod, helplessly.

The prep is both slow and fast. Ryou takes his time pushing fingers into Shiro, making lewd commentary on how tight he is, on how good he’s going to feel taking his own cock.

“You remember the pillow talk?” Ryou says when he’s pushing three slick fingers into Shiro’s hole. “How they had so much to say about the size of this?” Ryou’s free hand wraps around the base of Shiro’s cock, it twitches in his hand. Shiro’s practically dripping from how worked up he is. Ryou hasn’t touched his prostate yet, but even the burn of preparation is somehow doing it for Shiro.

And maybe Shiro is beginning to get it a little. His cock is bigger than three fingers, and what Ryou is doing to him already has him feeling _full, so full._ He can't imagine how it's going to be when Ryou fucks him.

“Let’s see if what they said is true,” Ryou says with a wicked smile. The fingers come out, and then Ryou is pushing up and tapping at Shiro’s hip. “On your knees Shirogane.”

Shiro’s burning straight through his core. His own cock is heavy just from the fingering, and when he moves it taps against his belly and leaves a smear of precome. Still, he does what he’s asked and gets on his hands and knees.

Ryou makes a sound of pleasure, “We look fucking good from behind.”

“Oh?” Shiro’s head hangs, he feels all at once too bare and too eager. Everything in him is being pulled in a hundred conflicting directions.

“Yeah,” Ryou says. There’s another click of the cap and then something blunter and bigger than fingers is pressing against Shiro's rim. “Ready?”

Shiro could stop it, he could. He knows himself. He also knows at this juncture he has to verbalize, or Ryou won’t go any further.

“Yeah,” Shiro says.

There's a moment of nothing and then, Ryou is pushing in. It's… a lot. A fuck of a lot. Almost instantly Shiro collapses down onto his hands, groaning as Ryou breaches him.

“Fucking tight,” Ryou says. He slows past the cockhead, but doesn’t stop. He can read all of Shiro’s body language, and he can hear how the groans, while a little pained, are more than a little pleasurable. It twists something inside Shiro to know that the other man knows him. That Ryou can read his body easily, and knows just how much Shiro is enjoying this, pain and all.

“Ry—“

“That’s it,” Ryou says, “Take it, just take it, nice and easy.”

That first push in feels like it lasts ages, and by the end Shiro is sweating and his breath is shaky.

And he has never been more certain that absolutely every comment ever given about the _size_ of him was accurate. His cock is a fucking lot. _Holy shit._

“Shit,” Ryou breathes, “That’s so fucking hot, how’s it feel?”

Shiro pants, “so much.”

There’s laughter, and then a soft caress down his spine. “Want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Shiro can’t see it, but he knows that shark-like grin he must be getting then, because it’s the same one he would give for such snark. Hands fold over his hips like a warning. Shiro braces his own in the sheets.

The next fuck in feels like it scores Shiro open, dragging in all his attention as Ryou hits his prostate. Shiro makes some kind of strangled sound, but Ryou only grips him harder and fucks in exactly there again.

The rhythm starts slow but full, Ryou pulling almost all the way out to fuck back in, to make Shiro really _feel_ it. And feel it he does. Ryou’s cock is a huge, burning presence inside him, driving him between coal fires of pain and pleasure and—

“Faster,” Shiro grits. He needs it suddenly and uncontrollably. He needs that thick cock hitting that spot inside him. He can feel the pleasure like a distant rumble and he wants it, he wants to know what everyone he’s been with has known. He’s never come from prostate stimulation, never really considered it before and—

Ryou fulfills the request instantly, grunting as he pounds back in. “How’s that? Fuck you feel amazing, your ass bouncing on my cock is— _stars_ how have you never let anyone do this, you look incredible—“

Shiro’s lost in it. Everything about Ryou is too much, and he just gives himself to it, lets it spiral the electric pleasure higher and higher. It feels deliciously twisted to be here, to be letting his clone do this to him, to be enjoying it so much.

But that _cock_. Ryou is pounding into him now, rattling the bed and it’s all Shiro can do to just moan and hold on. His cock is bounding between his legs and just the idea that it hasn’t even been touched, that he’s going to come from how much he enjoys Ryou’s cock has his whole body tightening.

Ryou swears blackly. “Stay that tight for me, come on babe, I’m almost— fuck can I—?”

He would ask because Shiro would ask, and he must know the answer because it’s—

“Come in me,” Shiro gasps, “Please, I—“

And then Ryou makes an incredible sound that just breaks Shiro right apart. He chokes and fists the ruined bedding, cock throbbing as he starts to come. Ryou doesn’t slow, and Shiro just rides the pleasure, heavy waves of it as he comes and comes, cock still bouncing. It feels incredible, and so, so intense. Like nothing else Shiro's ever felt.

Ryou presses very deep then and curses and there’s a throbbing, a heat. He folds down over Shiro, fucking against Shiro’s prostate, and giving Shiro a few more jolts of pleasure as he comes inside him. Ryou, _coming inside him._

Fuck.

They collapse sort of slowly then, sweaty and sticky and reeking of sex. When Ryou moves to pull out there’s an oversensitive feeling, and then wetness is dripping out of Shiro’s hole. He reaches back automatically to touch and finds that he's already sore. It’s going to be a hell of a time tomorrow.

Beside him his clone is looking wildly debauched and disgustingly pleased with himself propped up on one arm. “So were they exaggerating about the size of our cock?”

Shiro hides his face in the sheets to the sound of Ryou’s affectionate laughter.

“Well if you don’t want to say, I guess I’ll just see for myself next time," Ryou says. There's a kiss dropped onto Shiro's head.

And maybe it’s weird that the idea of _next time_ , is that not weird at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @minibattlehero for the request and @fan_tashia for the galaxy brain prompt!
> 
> I'm @an_aphorism on twitter where I'm horny on main.


End file.
